


:)

by thasmins



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Smut, elliot are you fucking happy now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:34:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thasmins/pseuds/thasmins
Summary: :)))))))))))))





	:)

**Author's Note:**

> :-)

Grace pegged Graham with her strap. Graham died of pleasure.

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> :^)


End file.
